Passing Of A Heart
by cullengirl808
Summary: Breyton split up and is reuniting after two years. Will they fall back into bliss or part seperate ways once again?
1. Bag of Diamonds

**Passing Of A Heart**

**Chapter 1; Bag of Diamonds.**

[_Peyton_]

I had to do this. There was no way that I could keep going on like this.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" I say softly, avoiding looking directly into her eyes. This was going to be harder than I ever imagined.

"You know you can, Peyt," She sat beside me on the big leather sofa she insisted on us buying, "What's up?"

I looked at her and completely lost it, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. How could I leave this woman I loved, this woman I have made love too, I was hers in every single way and vice versa.

"Peyton," she said urgently in that sexy rasp voice of hers, "Please answer me." I looked into her deep brown eyes, willing her to read mine, so I wouldn't have to say it out loud. "Oh no." she said.

"I'm not... I'm not able to do this anymore."  
>The words struck like I knew they would. Home, with precision. But it was too late to back out now. "I've been helping you reach your goals, B. but now its my turn. I've been offered a job back in Tree Hill..." I paused wanting to give her time for my words to sink in.<p>

"So.. Your leaving me?" Her raspy voice cracked piercing my heart.

"You can come with me Brooke." I pleaded grabbing her hands into my own.

"No.. I can't Peyt. I've got too much to lose if I leave now." She whispered.

"But its okay to lose me?" My voice raised two octaves making Brooke flinch a little.

She met my gaze and in her eyes was so much heart break that it about killed me, but it wasn't fair for me. I had to be strong. I had to let her go. Not for good, but long enough for me to to succeed my dreams.

"Please, please!" Brooke cried, tears coming at a steady flow. "Don't leave me P. Sawyer!"

I pulled her close to me kissing her temple. "Don't think I'm leaving because I don't love you. That isn't the case at all. I'm leaving because we both need to make our dreams come true." She gripped my shirt tightly as I embraced her. Then I worked out of her grip.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I walked away. All I wanted to do was run back to her. Hold her, feel the love that we so deeply have and forget the world. But she wasn't the same Brooke Davis I fell in love with. The Brooke Davis I fell in love would have fought for me to stay. She would have proved then and there that I was making a terrible mistake. But the girl I'm leaving now, is the Brooke Davis, Victoria turned her into. Too hard working and busy to realize what really mattered. Another reason as to why i was leaving. As I exited the room, I gently placed the engagement ring she gave me, on the counter.

I was pulled out from my memory as thunder clashed across the sky.

I sat there quietly in the floor, arms wrapped tightly around myself in a hug, hoping to find some comfort. My body gently rocked back and forth, cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from my glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf me. Its been two years and I still ask myself the same question, why the hell did I leave you? I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and fell asleep...

_Riiing! Riiiing! _

I groaned as the ringing continued on. Getting up out of the floor was a challenge but my phone wasn't gonna shut off anytime soon. Finally reaching the source, I opened it without looking at who was calling.

'Bout time you got up woman!" Mia seethed through my phone.

"Some of us need our beauty sleep," I retorted.

"Like you? Hah No," She snorted and I glared though she couldnt see me, "anyways the reason I'm calling: I can't get my car to start and I was wondering if you'd stop by and get me before you went to Haleys?"

"So you pretty much tell me I'm ugly and then ask a favor?" I asked skeptically. "Looks like your shit out of luck."

"Aww, come on! You knew I was just kidding P. Sawyer" I smiled til she finished that sentence. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest.

"Don't EVER call me that again." I screeched through the phone. "I'll pick you up, k?" I didn't even give her the chance to reply before I slapped my phone shut throwing it onto my bed. I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. As the water was rushing all around me, I felt bad for the way I talked to Mia. She didn't know that the only other person to call me that was the girl I was still madly and irrevocably in love with. Mia had been around awhile now since she was my number one artist and also dating Chase, therefore she had definately heard about Brooke. But she didn't know the full extent of just how my and Brooke's relationship was. Not many people did...

[_Brooke_]

I smile crept onto my face as I passed the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign.

Kissing Peyton's engagement ring which is now secure on a necklace around my neck, I whispered , "I'm finally home," Not even bothering to stop the tear that silently fell down my cheek. I drove on until a familiar driveway came into view. The ignition gently went off as I turned the key. I sighed then stepped out of my red convertible. Slowly I reached the steps and rung the doorbell. The door opened and I came face to face with none other than my Jimmy Jam.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouted jumping into my open arms.

Laughing I picked him up and spun him around. "I've missed you James Lucas Scott."

"Brooke! Is that you?" Haley squeeled like a little girl and ran into me almost making me drop Jamie.

"Well, its good to see you too, tutor wife." I said smiling.

"Holy shi...z." Nathan murmered saving his almost slip up after recieving a glare from his wife. I laughed at the couple, rolling my eyes. "Boy, have I missed this place."

Nathan hugged me and we walked inside together, Jamie still in my arms. The house hadn't changed much and strangely she loved that. Its nice to know that sometimes, things do stay the same. I put Jamie down, tapping a finger on his nose. He smiled and ran off to the stairs.

"Sooooo.." Haley wondered off handing me a water.

"So?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Are you back for good?" Nathan interuppted.

I sighed, "yes. I truly hope so. I've missed everyone so much."

"Strange that you showed up today." Haley murmered grabbing some water out of the fridge.

"How so?"

"Because the whole gang is getting together later to celebrate Lindsay and Lucas's engagement." Haley glared at Nathan, irritated that he kept finishing her sentences for him. Nathan threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up." he said storming off. leaving me and Haley in a fit of giggles.

"The whole gang, huh?" I asked really just wanting to know if Peyton was gonna be here but didn't want to directly ask.

Haley seen straight through me, "Yes the whole gang, Including Peyton." I smiled at her but it didn't reach far.

"Oh Brooke," Haley engulfed me in a hug, "your just as bad as her you know?"

She noticed the confused expression on my face and sighed, "both of you are trying to act like you don't miss each other more than anything in this world. and both of you are failing miserably at it."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Even though I secretly hoped Peyton felt the same way I did..

[_Peyton_]

The whole day went by rather quickly and before I knew it, I was picking Mia up.

She climbed in the car and didn't meet my gaze. We took off in silence neither of us really knowing how exactly to approach the topic we were both thinking about. Then finally Mia spoke up, "I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't know, I swear! Mouth explained though and I won't call you it agian."

"Its fine.. I am sorry for over-reacting the way I did. It wasn't your fault. Lets just forget it okay?" I asked.

"Defiantely!" She agreed hastily. We pulled into Haley and Nathans driveway behind a rather expensive looking convertible. Mia and I both exchanged confused glances. When we walked through the front door, I was surprised to see the place already decorated with banners and confetti. It brought a smile to my face that it was all for Luke. After everything, it was nice that he was getting his happy ending. Mia and I walked into the kitchen where Nathan and Jamie were blowing up balloons.

"Whats cooking good looking?" Mia asked the boys jokingly adding, "and who's sexy car is that out front?" I picked up a coke from the box on the table and looked to Nathan to hear his reply, my own curiosity getting the best of me. He stood there and looked troubled on what exactly he should say. Jamie sighed loudly, "its aunt Brookes! She's back!' As those words exited his mouth, I spit coke out all over Mia causing her to scream which caused the sliding back door to open.

"Is everything okay?" Haley's concerned voice asked.

"Hey what was all the shouting for? It sounded like someone was dyin-" Her raspy voice cut off when her eyes met mine. I held her gaze as her eyes got misty then she ran out the back door.

"Brooke, wait!" I yelled after her.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners!**

**A/N: Some things I should say, the gang has been out of high school for four years now. Brooke and Peyton have been split up for two. Also I don't know how frequently I will be updating this story. Leave some love. Please?(: **


	2. Nature and Time

**Passing Of A Heart**

**Chapter 2; Nature and Time**

[_Brooke_]

The breeze blew my hair around me, also tossing the beautiful leaves around the ground. The trees leaves varied from yellow to orange to gold. Fall has always been my favorite season mainly because of the foilage but also because it was in fall that Peyt and I got together. I sighed, another tear escaping my eye as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Haley asked pulling me into her.

"I knew it was going to hurt seeing her, but it felt like all the air was being sucked out of me and I couldn't breath, Hales." She engulfed me, holding me tight. "I didn't mean to react that way."

"No one blames you, Brooke. But people are going to start showing up. Are you going to come in?" She asked.

I nodded my head. Haley stood and walked off giving me time to recompose myself before walking back into the house. I wiped my eyes thankful for waterproof mascara. "You can do this. Your Brooke Davis." I muttered to myself.

[_Peyton_]

I can't believe Haley wouldn't let me go after Brooke. Actually, I could but I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to anyone. God.. Just seeing Brooke had made my stomach form into a knot. And hearing her voice in person rather than in a dream or memory was great. It was crazy how my feelings for her hadn't changed one bit unless they got stronger, which I could believe.

The sliding door opened and I immediatly turned. In walked Haley, Brooke following behind her. The brunette refused to even look in my direction. I deserve that, I thought. The tension was intense as everyone just stood around not really knowing what to say. Someone rang the doorbell and Nathan looked relieved, "I'll get it!" He said quickly retreating from the kitchen. Jamie had followed behind Nathan leaving me Haley, Mia, and my ex fiance in the kitchen to continue on with our record breaking awkward silence.

"Hales!" Nathan yelled, "Rachel and Mouth need help putting the banner up out front."

Haley walked away tugging Mia along with her. Great. All a sudden Brooke inhaled deeply finally meeting my gaze. She smiled but it wasn't the breathtaking dimple smile I was used to getting from her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and the need to hold her in my arms intensified.

"Brooke..." I whispered hoarsely, taking a step towards her.

"Don't Peyt.." She rasped almost pleadingly. I stopped and just stood there.

"I missed you." Casting my eyes downward I heard her snort.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left me then!" She snapped stomping off. I mentally kicked myself. I got some time alone with her and blew it...

[_Lucas_]

"Lindsey, babe!" I yelled chuckling, "were gonna be late."

Lindsey walked down the stairs taking my breath away. She looked gorgeous and I couldn't help but smile knowing that this girl was all mine. I had proposed two days ago and she said yes. Unlike the last girl I proposed too... Shaking the thought, I walked up to my beautiful fiance kissing her forehead.

"Ready?" I murmered.

"Ready." She replied taking my hand and interlocking our fingers.

When we reached Haley's there were cars all in the driveway looking like a block party. I quickly went and opened Lindsey's door for her, then we both headed up the driveway. There were lights put up and a banner saying congratulations. We both chuckled and walked inside. The inside looked even better than outside. But it wasn't the decorations that made me stop dead in my tracks, it wasn't everyone saying congratulations, it wasn't Jamie speaking to me, no. It wasn't any of those. It was Brooke Davis standing next to Nathan that made me stop dead in my tracks. She looked juat as stunning as ever. I hadn't spoken to her in a year though. Not since the day she truly broke my heart. Not since the day I proposed to her in New York and she turned me down. I needed to tell Lindsey. Because after a year, I have failed to mention that the brunette standing in front of us has had my heart.

"Lindsey..." I trailed off my voice no longer happy as it was before we got here.

"Luke, don't." Brooke's raspy voice commanded. She knew I was probably fixing to ruin my chances with Lindsey but she deserved the truth. Out of everyone in the world, Brooke was one of the people that read me like an open book and I hated it sometimes.

"She deserves to know." I said. "I wasn't with her at the time but she still needs to know."

Brooke clenched her jaw looking around. No one said a word as they watched our conversation.

"Fine," She smirked and I knew I wasn't going to like the words she said next, "but if she deserves to know, so does Peyton. And don't think for a second that I'm gonna hold her back."

"She won't need holding back. If she actually cared, she wouldn't have left you in New York!" I yelled. I knew the moment those words escaped my mouth that all hell was gonna break lose. The words hit Brooke hard causing tears to form in her eyes. Peyton tried running towards me but Mouth and Skillz pulled her back.

"How fucking dare you, Lucas?" Peyton screamed then she directed her attention to Brooke, "You know I care and love you Brooke. That never changed."

Brooke nodded her haed tears still falling, "I know," She whispered weakly.

Out of nowhere I felt a sting on my cheek and I realized that Lindsey had slapped me. If looks could kill I would be long dead. Almost everyone was glaring at me. Nathan, Haley, Mia, Skillz, Mouth, Rachel, Fergie, Junk, Peyton, but most importantly, Lindsey.

"Look what you've done. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, Lucas. PERFECT! Now just tell me whatever I 'deserve to know'" She was crying and her make up was running down her face. God, I'm such an idiot.

"A year ago I went to meet you about my book... While I was there I went to see Brooke. I could tell she was still hurting from the break-up. Peyton knew it was gonna kill Brooke. She knew she was crushing her heart," I could hear Peyton trying to fight out of Skillz and Mouths grip but I continued on," me and Brooke spent the night out on the town, eating dinner, walking through the park. It was perfect. When we got to her place I got her drinking and everyone knows how Brooke is when she drinks. I tried to take advantage of it. I asked her to marry me. She started crying and told me no, that she loved Peyton. That she would only love Peyton. I got upset and I kissed her. With all my might." Peyton pucnched me square in the jaw.

"You lousy bastard!"She screamed. "How could you do that? I trusted you, Luke!" She got me on the floor getting punches in left and right. I didn't think anyone was even going to step in and help.

"P. Sawyer, stop." I heard Brooke whisper. Peyton automatically quit hitting me. Ugh. I hated how much they loved each other. Brooke was supposed to be mine. Slowly Peyton got off me.

"Lucas Scott, I don't know what got in to you tonight, but you need to leave. Now." Haley informed not playing around. I went to grab Lindsey but she pushed me away.

"Don't expect me home tonight." She said harshly.

When I walked in Haley's house this afternoon, everything was great. I was engaged, had my family and friends. Now as I walk out, I realize that I probably just lost everything.

**Disclaimer; I do not own One Tree Hill. **

**A/N: Got this up quicker than expected. Hope you all enjoy. Please review, they mean a lot to me. **


	3. Far From The Madding Crowd

**Passing Of A Heart**

**Chapter 2; Far From The Madding Crowd**

[_Brooke_]

I woke up in the guestroom at Haley and Nathan's. The room was amber in the glow of the translucent beige curtains. You'd think that'd be something to feel bright about first thing in the morning. But then the events of the night before dawned on me.

"Ugh," I groaned getting out of the bed. I slowly and quietly made my way to the kitchen, that way I didn't wake anyone who was sleeping. I paused at the doorway when my eyes landed on the messy blonde curls that belonged to my ex. She was having a quiet conversation with someone on the phone. The way she was whispering made me think of when at one time, it was her and I sharing whispered phone calls. I hope it wasn't the same case with whoever she was talking to now. I want Peyt back. But I'm not going to give in right away. She has to prove that she loves me. That she won't leave me again. Though I do kind of understand why she left in the first place. To pursue her dreams that I couldn't fulfill. But still, it killed me. Out of instinct I reached up to my chest to feel for the necklace securely on my neck that held something very special. One day Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer would get this ring back.

"Brooke?" She asked walking towards me.

"Why did you get so upset last night?" I asked, a bit too harsh.

She cringed slightly but tried not to let me notice. "Because... I'm a jealous hypocritical bitch." I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me incredously.

"Are you serious laughing?"

"Its just.. I didn't expect a confession so quickly. Usually I have to put up a fight to get something from you." I replied eyeing her carefully. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Well maybe its my turn to put up a fight to get something from you." My heart sped up and I could tell from the sincerity in her eyes that she was being serious.

"Maybe." I said winking and walking to the fridge. As I got a juice box out, I turned quickly only to find Peyton's eyes lower than they should have.

"My face isn't that low darling," I said smirking.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you too old for juice boxes?"

I pouted. "No! Juice boxes are suitable for all ages."

"She has a point." Jamie said sleepily walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I agreed high fiving Jamie. " I have a point!"

"Thats not fair. You two can't gain up on me." She said pouting.

"Crybaby." I said sarcastically. But really I was thinking man... I have given in to that pout so many times. You know.. This was actually nice. Joking around with Peyton. And of course Jamie.

[_Haley_]

"Mmm," Nathan moaned wrapping his arms around me, "lets have sex."

"Well then," I laughed, "good morning to you too."

"I was just kidding but its better than going to practice. I don't even know if Luke will show up." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, who knows.." I trailed off.

"Im gonna get in the shower babe." He mumbled kissing me and walking to the bathroom.

I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast, but I paused and a huge smile took over my face at the sight in front of me. Peyton, Brooke, and Jamie were all making breakfast together, laughing and goofing off. Back in high school, everyone thought it was going to be Brooke and Peyton who would get married and start a family first. Its strange how things can get so out of plcae, but maybe Brooke and Peyton can make things work this time. Afterall, its obvious their meant to be.

"Well. Well." I smirked, "you two make up?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Momma!" Jamie yelled coming up to hug me.

"How do you want your eggs tutor wife?" Brooke asked at the stove, "and to answer your question; No we haven't, but were gonna slowly get there." She added winking at Peyton who just shook her head and rolling her eyes.

[_Peyton_]

This morning had been wonderful. I was honestly beginning to think things were going to look up. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I shouted.

The guy or in his case I should say boy, walked into my office and sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Peyt," He started, "im sorry. For everything, I was just in a bad place and I knew Brooke was too.."

"And that makes it okay for you to propose to my ex fiance, Lucas?" I retorted.

"I'm not trying to fight with you, but you left her Peyton. You really have no right to be so upset about this. She was mine to begin with."

"Your right about me leaving her. Its always going to be the biggest mistake of my life. But I plan on making things right and getting Brooke back. Oh and your also wrong about her being yours first. You know damn well that she was mine first."

"Argue with me and I'll add some more bruises to your face," He shut his mouth and sat there.

"I need to get Lindsey back." He whispered.

"I need to get Brooke back." I replied.

"We could help each other?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Hell no. Go get the best thing thats ever happened to you back, and don't fuck it up this time."

"Thanks." He muremered.

"I didn't say that to make you happy, I said it to get you to not get any ridiclous ideas in your head. For example, proposing to Brooke."

"I deserve that, I guess." He picked up a picture of Brooke off my desk and the way his face lit up pissed me off.

I couldn't help myself and before I knew it, I had once again slugged Lucas in the jaw.

"That, is what you deserved. You can go now." I said smirking.

[_Brooke_]

"Aunt, Brooke?" Jamie asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you love aunt Peyton?" His question caught me off guard, but I answered honestly.

"Yes.'

"Are you two dating?"

"No." I replied looking down.

"Will you get back with her?" He asked eating his ice cream.

"I hope so... Anyway, enough with 21 questions."

"It was only 3, aunt Brooke. And mom says I'm bad at math."

I rose an eyebrow, "yeah, i was never good at math."

"Come on, kiddo. We have one more house to look at."

When we got to the house, I was speechless. It was beautiful. Light brown with dark brown roofing. The yard was freshly cut and their were rose bushes lining the driveway.

"I like this one!" Jamie shouted running to the door.

"Your not going to get in without the key!" I yelled after him but he was already at the door, looking in.

After looking through the house, I called the realator and informed him that I wanted the place. It wasn't long til he showed up and we got all the paper work filled out. I now owned the house.

It had three bedrooms, two baths, a living room, and a kitchen. Pretty big, but I was planning on staying awhile and hopefuly starting a family.

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to One Tree Hill. **

**A/N: Please leave me your thoughts and hope you enjoyed. **


	4. An Instant In The Wind

**Passing Of A Heart**

**Chapter 4; An Instant In The Wind**

[_Brooke_]

"Peyton!" I yelled banging on the door. I swear sometimes she was deaf. I couldn't wait out all morning, it was freezing and Jamie was waiting in the car. If Haley wouldn't have suggested 'all' my close friends helping me move into my new house today, then I wouldn't be out here anyway. Er! Finally I decided to just get the spare key and go in after her. Walking in, I realized that she hadn't really changed the place up that much. Once I reached the steps I stopped as a memory came to mind.

_"Brooke Penelope Davis! Get back here!" Peyton shouted playfully chasing after me. I thought I could outrun her but was proved wrong as she caught me on the stairs. She had me pinned on the stairs which sounds extremely uncomfortable but it wasn't that bad actually. She was grinning down at me with a twinkle in her eyes. Her bouncy curls were dangling from her head and I could see straight down the red sweatshirt she was wearing. The black lace caught my attention more than anything. She knew that black lace was my weakness. Sneaky bitch, I thought. _

_"Hey baby," I began innocently, biting my lip knowing that it would drive her crazy, "you have a little icing right there." I pointed to her cheek where blue icing was currently occupying it. _

_"Wonder how that got there?" She asked getting closer to my lips. She had gotten so close that her lips moved on mine as she finished her question. _

_"I have no idea.." I mumbled on her lips. _

_"Liar." She replied smirking. _

_"Its mean to call your girlfriend a liar." I said pouting. _

_"You know.. One of these days that pout isn't going to work for you." _

_"Now thats a lie," I said laughing. She replied by meeting my lips with her own. The kiss wasn't deep and intense. It was sensual and passionate, just as any kiss with Peyton. After a few moments we broke apart. She stood up pulling me with her. _

_"I'm going to marry you someday, B. Davis" She stated kissing the top of my head. My arms tightened around her as my heartrate started to soar. _

I sighed thinking back at the memory. I really hope that someday will happen, Peyt, I thought to myself. I continued up the stairs until I came to the familiar red bedroom. Their was a body underneath the covers and without a second thought, I toppled on the blonde straddling her.

"Time to wake up, blondie!" I squeled.

"What the hell?" Was the muffled response I got. Only problem was it wasn't Peyton's voice. I slowly pulled the covers back to reveal Lindsey.

"Whats going on in here?" Peyton's voice asked from the doorway. I turned to find a wide-eyed Peyton wearing only a towel clearly had just gotten out of the shower.

"Well.. This is awkward." Lindsey murmered then began laughing. Peyton and I followed suit shortly after. I slid off her and stood in the floor.

"Get dressed," I said pointing a finger at Peyton, "Jamie and I are going to be waiting in the car." She had a puzzled expression on her face but didn't question me. "Oh, you can come too Lindsey. If I get tired, I can use you as a pillow." I said winking. The glare Peyton gave Lindsey didn't go unnoticed as I walked out the door to go back to my car.

"Took you long enough." Jamie said as I slid into the car.

"Don't be so dramatic," I replied sticking my tongue out at him. It wasn't long before Peyton and Lindsey were walking towards the car, both women looking great. Peyton was wearing black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt, her leather jacket and converse. Typical, I thought. She still took my breath away though. Lindsey was wearing black leggings, with a gray knee high dress, and flats. I had to admit, she was looking pretty hot herself. Peyton climbed into the passenger seat, as Lindsey climbed in the back with Jamie.

"So whats going on?" Peyton asked as I took off out of the driveway. Before I could answer, Jamie beat me to the punch.

"Aunt Brooke bought a house yesterday and momma and us are gonna help her move all her stuff in."

"You bought a house?" Lindsey asked with curiosity.

"Yupp." I murmured making a left turn.

"Does that mean you plan on staying here?" Peyton asked, hope dripping off her words.

"Yes ma'am." You could practically feel the warmth radiating off of Peyton after that. Jamie and Lindsey were talking in the back but I quit paying attention as Jamie started talking about a pink elephant.

_[Peyton]_

"Ugh." Nathan groaned as he laid in the floor next to Haley. We were all sprawled out in Brooke's new living room. Haley and Nathan on the floor. Mouth and Rachel in the love seat. Skillz, Fergie, and Junk were also in the floor. Brooke, Lindsey, Mia, and I were all on the couch. Jamie had gone with Karen a few hours ago. It had taken us all day but we finally got all of Brooke's things moved in.

"What now?" Mia asked. Her and Brooke were currently hanging upside down on the couch, mumbling stuff about how everyone was upside down, like goofballs. Out of nowhere, Brooke shot up startling Mia which sent her into a fit of giggles. I knew the look on Brooke's face because I had seen it a thousand times. She was fixing to suggest something to do and there's no telling what its gonna be.

"Lets go to a haunted house!" She shouted.

Mia rose up and smirked, "sounds like fun to me."

"Me too." Rachel said getting excited. "Same here." Mouth murmured.

"Yo, I hearda this place up da road, its posed to be super freaky." Skillz added and Fergie and Junk shook their heads in agreement.

"I'm in." Lindsey added smiling.

"I'll go if Hales goes." Nathan stated.

"Ah.. Karen has Jamie tonight, so what the hell." She said as Nathan pulled her into his arms. Everyone's head then turned to me.

"Come on!" Mia yelled. "Just agree Peyton." She said pouting but I didn't bulge. Her pout wouldn't work on me. There was only one girl who could get me by using that pout.

"P. Sawyer, pleaseeeee come?" Brooke whined.

"Ughh.. fine." I agreed. There was no point in even trying to argue with Brooke.

"Yay!" Brooke yelled clapping her hands together. "Now how we getting there?"

"Hales and I can take Skillz, Fergie, and Junk. Rachel and Mouth can take Lindsey and Mia, then you two can ride together." Nathan said looking at Brooke and I when he finished.

"Sounds aightt with me." Skillz said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and we got up to leave.

Brooke and I were both silent as we drove all over the windy roads to get to this 'haunted forest'. I've never been one to go to haunted houses but it felt good spending time with my friends.

"You look good tonight." Brooke said breaking the silence.

"As do you." I replied. And she sure as hell did. She had on tight fitting blue jeans, a white tank, and a blue button up on with her brown boots.

"Thanks," She rasped smiling that crooked grin that gave me butterflies every time I seen it.

"I'm going to end up pissing my pants." She said out of nowhere causing me to chuckle. I honestly believed it though. She was always the type to get really scared, even watching some of the dumbest scary movies.

"I'll protect you. Now til forever" I said smiling. It had a double meaning, her and I both knew it.

She started playing with a chain around her neck. I noticed that it had been there every single time I seen her and it wasn't anything I recognized.  
>Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I asked about it.<p>

"Who got you that?" She quit playing with it and the smile on her face vanished. That's a bad sign, I thought.

"I got it myself." She whispered.

I nodded my head and looked out the window, not knowing if I believed what she said or not.

As I was staring out the window, Brooke grabbed my hand. It startled me but I loved holding her hand again. The warmth of her skin and the way our hands fit together, made me smile.

"I really got it myself. So quit doubting me, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I said. She tried taking her hand back but my grip was tight. She looked at me arching an eyebrow and I quickly let go. Awkward.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You can only go in a group of four. If at any time you get too scared, shout I quit." A buff guy with curly hair stated gruffly staring at us. We split into our groups which were Me, Brooke, Mia, and Lindsey. Haley, Nathan, Mouth, and Rachel. Skillz, Fergie, Junk, and some random guy.

"Now, all you need to sign this stating that if anything happens to you while in there that we are not responsible." The guy said handing us a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. We all signed but Brooke. The screams and scary music could be heard loudly from the woods and Brooke flinched with each scream.

Haley looked at me nodding towards Brooke. I took the sign and walked up next to her.

"Come on," I whispered in her ear. "They can't hurt you. I'll make sure of it." My breath must have tickled her ear because she shuddered but also she signed the paper.

"Time for the first group to go." The man said crossing his arms. Nathan and his group went on in. Brooke was shaking, Lindsey was listening to the screams with her eyes wide, and Mia was smiling. This was going to be interesting.

"Your up ladies." The man said opening the door. "Stay inside the caution tape."

The four of us walked in slowly not knowing what to expect. We were all cuddled around each other as we came upon a shed. The door was open and on the other side of the room you could see a door.

"I don't want to go in." Brooke whined.

"Me either." Lindsey whined also.

I looked to Mia and her and I grabbed the girls pulling them in the shed. Mia walked to the door on the other side but it was locked. Brooke and Lindsey took off to the first door but it got slammed in their faces. They beat on the door but after realizing that it wasn't going to be opened, they ran to us. Then the lights went out. A pair of slim arms wrapped around my waist holding on for dear life. I knew it was Brooke automatically. I felt the death grip as men jumped out of the walls starting up chainsaws. Screams filled my ears and I couldn't see shit. A red light came on and a body started twitching on a table. Mia looked to me and we both grabbed the girls once again, this time to get them out of this damn shed. After many wrong turns, we made our way back to the path. Both Lindsey and Brooke were both shaking and I had to admit I was pretty shaken up as well. We found our way to the second shed and paused to catch our breath.

"Come on in." Little kids whispered giggling.

"This is the house of fun."

"Hell no." Mia said. I don't do clowns.

"Maybe there isn't any in there." I said taking a step towards the shed, Brooke's arms still around my waist.

'Honk, Honk." We heard as a clown stepped out from the shed. His face was completely white, with his chin forming in a triangle. Green fuzzy hair was poking out all in different directions and his teeth looked razor sharp. As if on cue, Mia, Brooke, and Lindsey hid behind me all screaming I quit. The clown fell out of character and laughed.

"Jim!" He yelled.

A man in a red jacket walked from the shed with a flashlight. I assumed he was Jim.

"Have a nice night ladies," The clown murmured walking back to the shed. Brooke stayed held onto me as the guide, Jim, led us back.

"I feel like a wuss." Mia stated.

"Don't feel bad. Your first group of friends gave up there too and your other group of friends gave up before even leaving the first shed."

I laughed picturing everyone else in the place. We reunited with our friends and we all laughed, having to sign the wall of shame. We ordered hot chocolate and talked about why we gave up and stuff. It was around one when we got ready to leave.

"You staying at my place again, Linds?" I asked as we were walking to the cars.

"No. I think I'm going to go home. Talk to Lucas." She replied.

"Okay then."

"Wooo." I'm so tired, I said yawning. Brooke yawned too.

"Wanna stay at my house? That way I don't have to drive out of the way and I won't have to be alone" She asked.

"Of course." I murmured laughing. She smiled and so did I.

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is not mine. ): **

**A/N: Happy late Halloween, folks. I decided to skip actually writing about Halloween and decided on this. Hope you all enjoy it and maybe I can get up to 15 reviews? (: **

**This chapter is dedicated to CaseyJr. Thank you for your long review and thank you for anyone else who reviewed. **


	5. That Good Night

**Passing Of A Heart**

**Chapter 5; That Good Night**

[Peyton]

The car ride back had been silent but comfortable. Brooke ended up making me drive, saying she was too scared and just wanted to sit back. I complied of course. Still after all this time, I'm still whipped. Brooke had fallen asleep on my shoulder soon after we had left. I had no problem with it what so ever. But eventually we got to her house.

"Brooke.." I murmured shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Ughhh." She groaned. I smiled at how cute she was. I ended up having to carry her and gradually we made our way up to her room. I got her into bed and took off her shoes. She snuggled into the blanket as I started to make my way out.

"I was just scared for my life, and this is the first night in my house, if you think your sleeping downstairs, your shit out of luck." She stated sleepily. The command made me laugh but also caused a fit of butterflies. I hadn't been in bed with Brooke quite some time and I didn't know how to approach.

I climbed into bed next to her after taking my shoes off. Once in the bed, she snuggled into me draping an arm across my waist, and fitting her face in the crook of my neck. Just like we used to lay...

"Is this okay?" She asked, her breath tickling my neck causing me to shiver.

"Ye..s.. Yes, Its okay." I managed to get out.

Her lips ever so lightly kissed my pulse point. "Goodnight P. Sawyer."

"Night B. Davis." Tonight was going to be the best night's sleep I'd had in a while.

[Brooke]

I stretched my arms out until I hit a figure lying next to me. Peyton... She looked stunning and had a smile on her face.

"Must be having a good dream," I muttered getting out of the bed, to go pee. After using the bathroom, I also washed my face then walked back into the room. Peyton had awoken and was watching me as I scurried around my room looking for something to wear.

"You know its only eight, right?" She asked still staring at me.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"No. I'm just lying to you." She replied with a roll of her eyes. Without another though, I picked up one of the shirts off the floor and threw it at her.

"Hah!" I laughed as it hit her right in the face.

"Oh... Your going to pay for that." She warned playfully.

"Game on, bitch!" I ran out the bedroom looking for somewhere to hide.

There was a spot next to the fridge where she couldn't see me and thats where I chose to wait. I was about to give up when I felt two arms slip around my waist.

"Gotcha." She murmured smiling. I don't know what came over me but I pushed her away from me. Her eyes were full of hurt and any happiness was erased from her features.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked tentatively.

"You left me Peyt... After everything, you walked out on me." my voice cracked at the end. I knew we were going to end up having this conversation, I just didn't know when.

"I deserved to follow my dreams!" She shot back.

"Thats the thing... It wasn't just to follow your dreams.. It was to get away. To get out of our engagement.." I was starting to cry.

"Brooke Davis! How could you say that? I wanted to marry you! I wanted it more than anything! You chose to let me leave. Why didn't you fight for me? Huh?" Tears were falling as she was yelling.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"Your my everything Brooke. Your who I see before I fall asleep, you haunt my dreams, I see you everywhere! My heart is yours. It always has been, and it always will be. I realize that I royally fucked up by leaving but I will do whatever it takes to make you mine again." Her voice got softer as she got closer to me.

"Peyton... I love you. I do. With all my heart. But you broke me. When you walked out my door, it felt like you ripped my heart out and threw it on the ground. I'd never felt that much pain. I know I should have fought for you. I should have. But I'm back now. And I want to be with you but I'm also terrified to open up again..." I said grabbing onto her hands.

"We both love each other and I want to be with you too.. So how about this, we take it slow. One day at a time."

I pondered on it for a moment, then I shook my head.

"Okay..." She smiled and entwined our hands. "Your lucky I wasn't wearing any make-up, by the way."

"Your the one who started this sad conversation." She replied.

"Whatever," I said dramatically.

"Thats what I would say if I was losing an argument too, miss drama queen." She said laughing. I glared at her only causing her to laugh even harder.

"Jerk." I pouted.

"I'm sorry." She murmured sincerely, wrapping her arms around me.

"Me too.." I said.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Tricking you.." I muttered laughing and running off.

"Damn it.." She said to herself shaking her head.

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short. I've been sick and studying and just errr. Anyway, the next update will be longer, I promise. Please review and hope you enjoy.**


End file.
